Trabajo en equipo
by CriXar
Summary: Durante un ataque a su escuela, el dúo de super héroes de París termina conociendo la identidad del otro. Aunque no se esperaba nada como eso, Adrien está dispuesto a acostumbrarse poco a poco a la situación. Pero Marinette está teniendo problemas para adaptarse, comenzando por negarse a admitir que está enamorada del compañero que durante tanto tiempo rechazó.
1. Chapter 1

Una vez más, el college se encontraba bajo un ataque akuma. Uno de sus estudiantes había sido convertido en monstruo gracias a las emociones negativas generadas por, vaya sorpresa, Chloe.

La criatura perseguía a la chica rubia mientras los demás estudiantes intentaban escapar. La criatura finalmente logró acorralarla en un pasillo y se preparó para atraparla cuando un empujón a tiempo logró evitarlo.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado!- reclamó Chloe antes de alzar la vista para ver a Marinette. Ella había sido empujada en su lugar y lanzada hacia una esquina del pasillo. Desde luego que la muchacha a salvo no se tomó molestias en correr a ayudarle, si no en correr en la dirección opuesta. La akuma la siguió.

-¡Marinette!- escuchó exclamar a alguien mientras sentía un par de manos en sus hombros.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...- respondió ella. Las manos se trasladaron a su cintura, ayudándola a levantarse. Cuál no fue la sorpresa de Marinette al darse cuenta de que trataba de nadie menos que Adrien. El chico se habia apartado de su grupo de clases para buscar un lugar seguro para transformarse en Cat Noir cuando vió el incidente.

-Te agradezco por salvar a Chloe, pero fue peligro lo que hiciste. Pudiste haber sido seriamente herida.- dijo él sujetando de nuevo sus hombros con firmeza. Marinette se limitó a asentir, incapaz de decir algo. De pronto, la akuma dobló la esquina y regresó en dirección hacia ellos. Había perdido de vista a Chloe y buscaba una nueva víctima.- ¡Corre!- exclamó Adrien tirando del brazo de Marinette y llevándola con él lejos de allí.

Aquello se convirtió en una auténtica carrera por huir del peligro. Irónicamente hallaron un lugar seguro en el salón de clases que poco antes habían evacuado. Ambos cerraron rápidamente la puerta tras sí al entrar, pero esta no resistiría mucho. Fueron consientes de eso una vez que el monstruo comenzó a golpearla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella. Adrien cerró su puño y miró su anillo. Era más que obvio que no saldrían de allí por sus propios medios. Necesitaban ayuda, y él un lugar para transformarse.

-No lo sé.- respondió él mirando al rededor. Debía hallar una salida o una excusa, ¡y rápido!

El cierre de la puerta comenzaba a ceder y ambos retrocedieron. Se miraron entre sí, con más nerviosismo que miedo en sus ojos. Finalmente, Marinette dió un paso adelante. No había otra forma.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó él.- Vuelve atrás, ¡va a lastimarte!

-No, no lo hará.- respondió ella con firmeza.- Adrien, lamento mucho que seas tú el primero que se entere de esto, pero no hay otra manera de salir de aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él. Su respuesta fue un destello y las aparición de la superheroína de París frente a sus ojos. Boquiabierto la siguió con la vista mientras ella tiraba de su yoyo hacia la puerta y sellaba esta con su lazo para amortiguar los impactos.

-Esto no resistirá mucho tiempo.- aseguró.- Debemos buscar una salida.- De repente un fuerte golpe por parte de la akuma fracturó la pared frente a ellos. La puerta no era más su principal problema. La fractura se expandió hasta separar un gran trozo de la estructura y hacerla caer sobre ellos. Ladybug volteó rápidamente hacia Adrien para sacarle de allí, cuando se dió cuenta de que él se había colocado frente a ella, escudándola.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Un destello verde la cegó y tras desaparecer este escuchó exclamar al chico "¡Cataclismo!". En un instante la pared fue reducida a cenizas, auyentando a la criatura.

-Creo que encontré una salida... mi Lady.- Ladybug apenas podía creer lo que veía. Allí, frente a ella, tenía a Cat Noir en lugar de Adrien, con una de sus particulares sonrisas.

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente con sus ojos bien abiertos. Ladybug se acercó hacia él, con su boca levemente abierta aún por la sorpresa. Cat hizo lo mismo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca. La mejillas de la chica se colorearon y de inmediato se apartó de él.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Hay una akuma que detener!- exclamó antes de echar a correr tras el monstruo. Cat dejó caer sus hombros con descepción.

Con la ayuda de un imán brindado por el "Amuleto de la Suerte" de la chics, lograron capturar el objeto en el que se ocultaba la akuma y liberar a esta para sanarla. Todo regresó a a normalidad.

Al concluir con su trabajo, el dúo de la suerte chocó sus puños como de costumbre, pero esta vez fue algo más que solo un saludo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa y ella responderle con el mismo gesto y un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Ladybug!- escucharon exclamar a Alya mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.- ¿Tienes un minuto? Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas.

-Yo...- Sus miraculous ya habían comenzado a dar sus alarmas.

-Lo lamento, ciudadana.- respondió Cat Noir.- Pero esta hermosa heroína y yo tenemos algo que hacer.- aseguró tomándola de por sus hombros.- ¿No es así, mi Lady?

-S-Sí, por supuesto.- respondió ella mirándole con una dulce sonrisa.- Lo siento, tal ve la próxima.- agregó antes de tomar la muñeca del chico y arrastrarlo con ella lejos de allí. Una vez que se encontraban lejos de la vista de los estudiantes, Ladybug los empujó a ambos en un armario de limpieza.

-¿Sabes? A pesar del jabón y los trapeadores, creo que este es un lugar muy acogedor.- dijo Cat Noir mientras colocaba ambas manos en la pared tras ella, aprisionándola. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas al ver como su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo, y esto solo se intensificó cuando la transformación del chico desapareció.

-No hay tiempo para eso, gatito.- respondió de pronto en un tono que ni ella misma reconoció mientras colocaba una mano sobre los labios del chico. Adrien abrió sus recién cerrados ojos justo a tiempo para ver la transformación de ella desaparecer también.- Debemos volver con los demás antes de que noten nuestra ausencia.

 ** _¡Su romántica favorita ha llegado! Oficialmente tengo el capítulo dos listo, pero el tres está apenas comenzando a escribirse. ¿Qué creen que pase?_**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Marinette?- llamó Tikki a la chica. Al salir de la escuela, esta había permanecido en completo silencio hasta llegar a su casa.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí, solo... creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para procesar todo esto...

-Fue una verdadera sorpresa, ¿no es así?- agregó la kwami.- Me sorprende que hayas tenido una reacción tan calmada.- dijo mirando la seriedad en el rostro de a heroína. Marinette sacó entonces su teléfono para ver una de las decenas de fotografías que tenía en este de su amado Adrien. Se sentó en su cama y la miró por un momento.

-Cat Noir, el mismo sujeto que todo este tiempo estuvo coqueteando conmigo e intentando besarme, es el mismo chico que todos los días tengo frente a mí en clases y miro durante horas...- dijo apenas creyendo las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¿Cómo te sientes con eso?- preguntó su pequeña compañía. Mainette giró sus ojos y se dejó caer sobre su almohada.

-Como una tonta...- respondió decaída.

En aquellos momentos, el gatuno héroe pasaba por una situación no muy distinta a la suya. En su computadora, observaba una fotografía de Ladybug y una de su compañera de clases.

-Ojos azules, cabello oscuro, esa sonrisa...- se decía a sí mismo.- ¡¿Cómo es que no pude darme cuenta antes?!- exclamó con frustración.

-¿Y qué se supone que harás ahora que ambos conocen la identidad secreta del otro?- preguntó Plagg. Adrien lo miró y regresó su vista al monitor.

-Ya sé quién es mi chica...- dijo antes de cerrar la fotografía de la heroína.- y te aseguro que eso no me detendrá para intentar ganarme su corazón.

Y no fueron solo palabras. Al día siguiente esperó en la mañana el momento justo para escapar de su casa sin que nadie se enterara. Su padre se encontraba lejos, como era habitual, así que solo era cuestión de asegurarse de que Natalie se encontrara lo suficientemente ocupada como para no notar su ausencia.

Se dirigió a la panadería de la familia de la chica y abrió la puerta. Era temprano. Incluso Marinette se encontraba colocando aún el inventario en el mostrador de cristal. Adrien sonrió al verla y se agachó frente al mueble para verla a través del vidrio.

-¡Hola!- exclamó apareciendo de repente. Marinettes soltó un gritillo y lanzó la bandeja vacía por los aires antes de caer de espaldas.- ¡Marinette!- exclamó él antes de rodear el mueble para ayudarla.

-Ouch...- se quejó ella al ponerse de pie.

-Lo lamento mucho...- dijo él entregándole la bandeja.

-Adrien... ¿qué haces aquí...?- preguntó ella tomándola.

-Bueno, creo que es un poco obvio que tenemos que hablar.- respondió él. Las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon en un momento.

-N-No sé qué hablas...- aseguró ella regresando a la cocina. Adrien la siguió.

-¿A qué te refieres?- insistió.- ¡No puedes actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada!

-Yo soy Ladybug, tú eres Cat Noir. No hay nada más que decir al respecto.- dijo ella sin molestarse en voltear.

-Te equivocas. Ambos sabemos que las cosas no van a volver a ser iguales entre nosotros.- aseguró él antes de adelantarse y colocarse frente a ella.- Ahora tengo mucho más tiempo para intentar ganarme tu corazón...- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Lo que conseguirás es que nos descubran si intentas hacer eso. Nos delatarás y nos meterás en problemas.- aseguró ella mientras tomaba otra bandeja de pastelillos. Adrien se acercó aún más a ella y la acorraló antes de que llegara de nuevo a la tienda.

-Jamás nos descubrirán. Soy sigiloso como un gato, ¿sabes?- dijo mientras tomaba uno de los pastelillos.

Marinette sintió sus mejillas arder y no dudaba que esto se notara. El chico se acercó más y más a ella hasta que pudo sentir su respiración mezclarse con la suya.

-Adrien...- murmuró ella, intentando igualar el campo acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los suyos. Su compañero retrocedió un poco, intimidado por su repentina osadía.

-¿S-Sí...?- balbuceó mientras Marinette deslizaba su mano por su nuca.

-Son dos dólares.- respondió finalmente ella señalando el pastelillo en su mano.

 _ **¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo con mi vida?**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Muy bien, clase. Coordinaremos las parejas para este trabajo.- avisó la profesora.- ¿Quienes serán?

-Max y yo haremos el trabajo juntos.- avisó Kim estruando al nerd a su lado.

-Muy bien.- respondió la encargada anotándolos.- ¿Quién más?

-Yo trabajaré con Adrien.- indicó Chloe levantando su mano mientras volteaba a ver al chico rubio y le dedicaba un guiño.

-De acuerdo.

-De hecho,- interrumpió Adrien antes de que anotara sus nombres.- pensaba trabajar con Marinette.

-Oh, está bien.- dijo la profesora antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la chica.- ¿Está bien para tí, Marinette?- La muchacha se había sonrojado ligeramente al ser propuesta por su compañero, y esto fue aún más evidente cuando la clase entera volteó hacia ella.

-Seguro.- respondió finalmente. Adrien sonrió vistorioso.

-Entonces asumo que Chloe trabajará con Sabrina.- preguntó la maestra. La chica de gafas asintió eufóricamente, mientras la rubia a su lado cruzaba sus brazos con un bufido.

-No olviden que todos los miembros de los grupos deben estar presentes el día de la exposición.- recordó la profesora antes de que sonara el timbre de salida de clases.

Tras colocar sus cosas en su mochila, Marinette se levantó de su asiento, cuando al chocar con alguien cayó de nuevo en este.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó el intruso ofreciendo su mano para ponerse de pie de nuevo. Marinette la tomó sin fijarse, rogando que Adrien no hubiera visto eso. Un gritillo escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta de que lo tenía en frente.

-¡Adrien!- exclamó antes de soltar su mano.- No, no pasa nada. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó.

-Bueno, pensé que si sucedía algo mientras trabajábamos en el proyecto, no tendríamos que inventar alguna excusa ridícula a nuestro compañero para salir a detener a los malos.- explicó el muchacho con una mano detrás de su cuello. Con o sin máscara, ella seguía siendo Ladybug para él. SU Lady. La chica cuyo corazón aún esperada ganar.

-Vaya... Bien pensado.- dijo Marinette.- Y, eh, ¿no deberías ir a almorzar ahora?- preguntó al ver que su compañero no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Lo sé, es solo que, bueno, la clase acabó. Y creo que ambos sabemos que hora es.- La chica golpeó su frente al percatarse de lo que se refería.

Cada día ella aprovechaba la hora del almuerzo para patrullar la ciudad. Esa era una de la horas en las que París se encontraba más concurrida. Siempre se había preguntado por qué Cat Noir elegía esa hora también. Ahora lo sabía. Ambos tenían ese momento libre.

-Cierto.- respondió finalmente.

-¿Nos vamos, mi Lady?- preguntó Adrien coquetamente extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Marinette lo obligó a bajarla de inmediato.

-¿Q-Qué haces? Creí que habíamos hablado de esto.- chilló mirando al rededor para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él. Marinette suspiró

-Cat Noir es quién coquetea con Ladybug todo el tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no puede hacerlo Adrien con Marinette?- preguntó el chico con una dulce expresión. Las mejillas de su compañera se colorearon aún más, si es que tal cosa era posible.

-¿C-Coquetear conmigo?- preguntó intimidada. Adrien sonrió. Jamás pensó que Ladybug pudiera ser tan tímida sin su traje.

-S-Sí, es decir. No es que cambien las cosas cuando no estamos protegiendo a París del mal.- respondió él tomando su mano. La chica mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa. Adrien le sonreía, una sonrisa tierna que la hacía derretirse por dentro.

Marinette, con su mirada clavada en sus ojos verdes, se llenó poco a poco de valor. Dió un par de pasos hacia adelante para acercarse hacia Adrien y este la imitó, inclinándose hacia ella hasta rozar sus narices. El contacto la hizo sonreir también. Nunca antes se imaginó encontrarse en una situación parecida. Todo era simplemente perfecto, demasiado perfecto...

-¡Marinette!- llamó Alya entrando al salón de clases.- Vamos, chica. La hora del almuerzo no durará para siempre. ¿Por qué te tardas tant...?

Con una expresión de pánico, el dúo volteó a ver a la chica, quien sin reparo dejó caer su mandíbula de la impresión. Era una situación bastante incómoda. Intentando evitar el contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos, Marinette tiró de la mano de Adrien y lo llevó con ella hasta la puerta. Una vez allí tiró de su hombro para nivelarlo a su altura.

-Nos vemos en el edificio junto al parque.- le indicó en un susurro. El chico asintió antes de sonreirle inocentemente a Alya y caminar lentamente lejos de allí.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- exclamó la muchacha morena a su amiga.

-Alya, baja la voz...- le suplicó Marinette.

-Pero... tú y él... y... ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Le dijiste?- preguntó emocionada, sin percatarse de que el chico aún se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ellas como para escuchar de lo que hablaban. Marinette lo vió y llevó a su amiga lejos de allí.

-Por favor, cálmate.- le rogó.- No, no le he dicho nada.

-Entonces será mejor que me expliques la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban, amiga.- dijo Alya con sus manos en sus cadera, esperando una respuesta razonable para todo aquello.

-No lo sé, simplemente... pasó.- aseguró la chica de cabello oscuro encongiéndose de hombros.

Le tardó más de lo esperado convencer a su amiga de hablar de los detalles luego para finalmente desaparecer de su instituto. Encontró el lugar perfecto para transformarse en una alejada esquina y de inmediato se puso en camino al lugar acordado con Cat Noir. El chico ya se encontraba allí, sentado en la orilla del edificio balanceando sus pies en el aire como un niño pequeño que espera.

-Lamento la tardanza.- dijo algo agitada antes de sentarse junto a él.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Cat algo curioso. No comprendía por qué tanto alboroto por parte de Alya.

-Es... una larga historia.- aseguró ella evadiendo el contacto visual.- Tú, eh... ¿Has visto alguna actividad sospechosa?- preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

-Nada que reportar.- respondió él con una mano en su frente cual soldado. Ladybug no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante esto.

-Muy bien, gatito.- rió divertida. Más su expresión se tornó de sorpresa en cuanto el chico se tomó la libertad de recostarse en su regaso con toda la confianza del mundo. Con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, se le veía cómodo.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó antes de acostarse boca arriba para verla.- Es genial saber que ya no tendré que escapar solo de la escuela para hacerme cargo de los malos. Me alegra que seas tú seas Ladybug, Marinette.- dijo con una expresión de felicidad. Su compañera sonrió con ternura mientras comenzaba a cepillar su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. El minino cerró sus ojos encantado al momento que un ronroneo escapaba de su garganta.

-Y a mí me alegra que tú seas Cat Noir, Adrien.- respondió con un ligero sonrojo. "Más de lo que crees" pensó.

-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?- preguntó él.

-¿Decirte?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Escuché que Alya te preguntó si me habías dicho algo.- explicó.- ¿Si me habías dicho qué?- Adrien abrió sus ojos en cuanto sus caricias se detuvieron.

-Yo...

 ** _¡Felíz pre navidad a todos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Pero por qué no?- preguntó Tikki con frustración en cuanto Marinette le aseguró que ahora con mayor razón prefería mantener en secreto el hecho de que estaba enamorada de Adrien.

-¡Porque es vergonzoso!- respondió la chica.- Cat Noir o no, sigue siendo Adrien de quien hablamos. No sé por qué ahora qe estoy más cerca de él me siento más nerviosa aún.

-Bien, yo creo que esa desición es una pésima idea.- aseguró la kwami.- Cat, es decir, Adrien te quiere. Y mucho.

-Lo sé.- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa soñadora.- Y créeme, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Y no sería aún más increíble que él supiera que tú también lo quieres? Podrían salir y tener citas, como siempre lo quisiste.- Marinette miró hacia abajo pensativa. Incluso ela sabía que era tortuoso prolongar una confesión que tenía por seguro que sería más que bien recibida. Pero su terquedad pudo más que sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-Creo que será mejor que todo siga su ritmo.- aseguró.- Primero, debemos acostumbrarnos a todo esto del trabajo en equipo.- agregó antes de acercarse a su muro y comenzar a arrancar de este todas las fotografías que tenía del chico.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó Tikki asustada. Definitivamente eso no es algo que su compañero hiciera sin un buen motivo.

-Adrien estará aquí en una media hora para comenzar con el trabajo de la escuela.- explicó colocando las imágenes en un cajón.- No quiero que las vea. Sería raro.

-¿Y no te duele no tenerlas más allí?- dijo la criaturita de brazos cruzados con una risilla. Aquellas fotografías eran en realidad algo preciado para Marinette.

-¿Para qué voy a dejar una montón de imágenes de papel en mi muro cuando puedo tener al mismísimo Adrien en carne y hueso a mi lado?- justificó Marinette con una sonrisa traviesa.- Solo espero que mamá no haga nada vergonzoso cuando él vea.

-Oh, créeme. No lo hará.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-No creo que lo vea si entra por allí.- dijo la kwami señalando el balcón de la chica. Allí, sentado en el barandal, el chico la saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Adrien!- exclamó la muchacha, infinitamente aliviada de recién haber quitado aquellas fotografías de su habitación. Se acercó a la pequeña puerta y la abrió. Con su traje de superhéroe y su mochila al hombro, el chico entró.

-Hola, Princesa.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora tomando la mano de la chica.

-H-Hola. Tú, eh, llegaste antes.- respondió esta.

-Bueno, entre más rápido empecemos, más rápido puedo llevarte a una cita.- dijo él con un guiño mientras su transformación desaparecía. Marinette intentó ocultar su sonrojo y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a una pequeña criatura flotando enfrente de ella.

-¡Hola, preciosa!- saludó el kwami.

-¿Pero qué...?- La chica se echó para atrás un par de pasos.

-Él es Plagg, mi kwami.

-Vaya, hola.- saludó ella. Al encontrarlo similar a un gato, acarició su cabeza, causando un pequeño ronroneo. Adrien gruñó en voz baja al ver la cara de satisfacción de su pequeño compañero.

-¿Qué te pasa, Adrien? ¿Celoso?- preguntó el kwami. Marinette rió y se acercó a su kwami.

-Ella es Tikki.- La criaturita de color rojo revoloteó al rededor del chico.

-¡Es un placer conocerte! Marinette habla mucho de tí.- aseguró.

-M-Muy bien, creo que es hora de que comencemos con esto.- interrumpió la chica acercándose a los materiales. Adrien sonrió de lado y la siguió.

Su trabajo consistía en crear una maqueta del sistema solar para la clase de física. Con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba como diseñadora, Marinette pintó con cuidado las esferas que le fueron encargadas. Concentrada en esto mostró sin querer una tierna expresión de concentración que causó algunas risas en Adrien.

Aunque él no fue excento de ser el centro de burla cuando al levantar su mirada de su trabajo, Marinette descubrió que su rostro tenía más pintura en él que probablemente todas las esferas juntas.

-Bien, esa fue la última.- dijo la chica al terminar mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba un poco.- ¿Qué tal si vamos por un poco de aire fresco?

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó el chico. No pensaba que ella se tomaría en serio lo de salir.

-B-Bueno, es cosa tuya. Es decir, si estás de acuerdo...- balbuceó ella al darse cuenta de que acababa de invitarlo directamente a salir.

-No, no. Me encantaría.- aseguró él levantando su anillo.

Transformados, iniciaron su recorrido por los tejados de París, lo que poco a poco se convirtió en una carrera hacia la Torre Eiffel. Se hacía algo tarde y las luces de los edificios poco a poco comenzaban a encenderse, dándole paso a una serie de largas hileras de brillos en las calles.

Al llegar al monumento, ambos héroes se sentaron en una de sus orillas. La vista a la ciudad era perfecta. Ladybug miró de reojo a su compañero. Definitivamente aquella era una de las últimas situaciones en las que esperaba verse con Adrien. Tímidamente, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, sonriendo ligeramente al sentir a este acariciar su cabello oscuro con su mejilla.

-H-Hey, Adr... Cat.- llamó ella, corriegiéndose al momento.

-¿Sí?

-Dime, ¿cómo es tu vida?

-¿Mi vida?

-Sí, ya sabes. Conozco a Adrien y a Cat Noir, pero aún no comprendo como es que logran conectarse entre sí.

-Supongo que en algún punto se encuentra una manera.- respondió él.- Seguro tú mejor que nadie sabe de eso.

-Puedes apostarlo...- aseguró ella. Antes de alejarse de él un poco para que pudiera verla bromear.- Adrien Agreste, súper modelo de día, super héroe de noche.- se burló con un tono grave. Cat Noir rió.

-Nada mal, pero te faltó "excelente esgrimista y talentoso pianista".- aseguró.

-Oh, como lo siento. Mi error.- siguió fastidiando la chica.- Salir en las revistas todo el tiempo no es suficiente.- El chico rubio sonrió y empujó ligeramente su hombro.

-No sabía que eras toda una comediante.- dijo con una expresión encantadora. Ladybug sonrió y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Bueno, tú no me conoces completamente.

-Ya lo creo.- afirmó él.- ¿Cómo es que la tierna Marinette puede ser la asombrosa Ladybug?

-¿Crees que soy tierna?- preguntó ella en voz baja, antes de carraspear y corregirse.- Es decir, ¿te refieres a que Marinette por sí sola no es maravillosa?

-No, eres más que eso.- respondió el muchacho, sonrojado.- Es decir, no cualquier chica es capaz de mantener una ciudad completa a salvo del caos y al mismo tiempo tener toda una horda de chicos, incluido el mismo Cat Noir,- enfatizó colocándose derecho.- babeando por ella.- concluyó con una soñadora mirada. Ladybug sonrió.

-Bueno, es fácil cuando tengo al compañero más encantador a mi lado.- murmuró ella, obteniendo en respuesta una sorprendida mirada del muchacho, quien se acercó un poco más a ella.

-¿De verdad crees que soy encantador?- preguntó con su mejor mirada de galán. La chica rió. Realmente se sentía cómoda con él ahora. ¿Que les traería el futuro?

 ** _Y aquí termina... el capítulo cuatro._**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Desvelada, mi Lady?- susurró Adrien volteando hacia su compañera al día siguiente en la escuela al ver a esta recostada sobre su mesa. La chica levantó la mirada rápidamente, sorprendiéndose al ver las ojeras en el rostro del chico.

Ladybug había sugerido extender la última patrulla nocturna un poco más, con la excusa de que una akuma podía atacar a cualquier hora. A pesar de que su compañero cuestionó un poco aquello, no se negó cuando ella lo dejó descansar en su regaso la mayor parte del tiempo mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio.

Sin embargo, la idea de la chica los había llevado a descansar tan solo un par de horas antes de entrar a clases al día siguiente. Ahora ambos apenas podían mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Déjame dormir.- respondió Marinette regresando a esconder su cara entre sus brazos sobre su escritorio. Adrien rió y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa de la muchacha también, quedando así su rostro frente al de ella. Marinette volteó su cabeza de lado para verlo, acercando una mano hacia el rostro del chico para acariciar su mejilla. Adrien cerró sus ojos dejándose mimar.

Marinette estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que sus interacciones habían cambiado desde que habían descubierto la identidad del otro. Como Cat Noir, Adrien se mostraba mucho más tierno y calmado, mientras que en su forma civil se volvió algo más atrevido y juguetón. Poco a poco, la chica se sentía más cómoda a su lado.

Alya quedó sin palabras al darse cuenta de que su amiga no dejaba de bromear con el muchacho. Ocasionalmente deslizaba la punta de algún lápiz por su nuca para hacerle cosquillas o acariciaba su cabello cuando la profesora se distraía. Adrien reía y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás para verla.

Desde luego, Alya no era la única persona en la clase. Nino no dejaba de reir con las expresiones de su amigo ocasionadas por las travesuras de Marinette, y por supuesto, Chloe no les quitó la mirada de encima en todo el día.

Al salir de clases, Alya tiró de su amiga lejos de los demás.

-Muy bien. Será mejor que me digas en este momento qué está psando entre ustedes dos o me veré obligada a usar mis habilidades de reportera para averiguarlo yo misma.- dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora. Marinette rió, pero esta expresión se borró de su rostro al escuchar gritos en la ciudad y algunas sirenas de policías.

-Yo... te lo contaré todo luego. ¡Nos vemos!- dijo rápidamente la muchacha de cabello oscuro antes de echar a correr en dirección al muchacho.

-E-En serio no sé de qué estás hablando, Chloe.- decía Adrien incómodo por la cercanía del rostro de la rubia al suyo. Con sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, esta no pensaba dejarlo ir pronto.

-Oh, yo creo que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Adri-Boo.- respondió ella.- Tú y yo solíamos ser más cercanos, ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ella?- preguntó con un tono juguetón.

-Yo no paso tanto tiempo con... ¡Marinette!- exclamó el chico al verla, aprovechando para soltarse del agarre de Chloe. Marinette sonrió casual, como si hubiera pasado allí por accidente, y se acercó al chico.

-Hola, Adrien.- saludó, extrañada cuando este se colocó detrás suyo y rodeó su cintura con su brazo.

-Hola.- respondió él con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Eh, lo siento, Marinette. Pero Adrien y yo estábamos en medio de algo.- dijo Chloe de brazos cruzados.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho Chloe. Pero sucede que justo venía por él.- respondió la chica.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los dos sorprendidos.

-Asi es.- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro dando un paso hacia atrás para colocarse justo al lado del chico y rodear su torso con ambos brazos.- No lo olvidaste, ¿o sí?- preguntó con una tierna mirada.

-¿Q-Qué cosa?- preguntó este nervioso, sin tener idea de lo que hablaba.

-Ya sabes, esa cosa que debíamos hacer al salir de la escuela.- respondió ella guiñando su ojo. Aún sin estar muy seguro de a qué se refería con exactitud, este gesto le indicó que estaba relacionado con sus alter egos. Sin pensárselo mucho más, asintió.

-Oh, "eso".- dijo finalmente.- Es cierto. Lo siento, Chloe. Tenemos que irnos.

Sin darle tiempo a la rubia de responder, ambos caminaron rápidamente fuera de la escuela. Adrien se sorprendió cuando la chica tiró de su brazo hacia un alejado rincón del edificio, pero una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro en un instante al percibir un mensaje equivocado.

-¿Crees que alguien pueda vernos aquí?- preguntó ella en un murmullo mirando detrás de sí para asegurarse de que no habían sido seguidos.

-No.- respondió el chico sin quitarle la vista de encima.- Y debo decir que me impresionas. No conocía este lado tuyo, Marinette.- agregó rodeando con una mano su cintura y con la otra tomando suavemente su barbilla para hacerla mirarlo de frente. Las mejillas de Marinette se volvieron carmín en un momento.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡No te traje aquí para hacer eso!- exclamó tomando su mano para alejarla de su rostro.- ¿Acaso no funciona tu "sexto sentido gatuno" o como sea? ¡Hay peligro, debemos transformarnos!

Marinette señaló la calle, en donde algunas patrullas se dirigían al centro de la ciudad. El rostro de Adrien enrojeció al igual que ella.

-Yo... lo siento.- dijo apenado apartándose de ella y levantando su anillo para iniciar con su trabajo. Marinette, aún sonrojada, reunió todo su valor y se acercó de nuevo hacia él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besando suavemente la comisura de su boca.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso luego, gatito.- murmuró antes de transformarse y adelantarse a la escena de caos. Adrien necesitaría un momento, pero su kwami le reclamó que las chicas ya les llevaban ventaja.

 ** _¡Siento que no hubiera actualizado en décadas!_**


	6. Chapter 6

-Oye, ¿qué acaso no sabes que el bullying ya no está de moda?- preguntó Cat Noir con descaro. El villano, un boxeador vencido y poseído por una akuma, se volteó hacia el héroe y corrió hacia él para golpearlo. El gatuno chico lo esquivó por muy poco.

-¡Cat, déjate de tonterías y concéntrate!- exclamó Ladybug preocupada de que los juegos de su compañero le garantizaran un golpe. Lo que no vió venir es que quien fuera golpeada fuera ella. El villano no perdió tiempo para atacar y con un solo movimiento hizo a la chica estrellarse contra el muro de uno de los edificios.

-¡Eso fue muy bajo!- reclamó Cat saltando sobre el villano. Este intentó tomarlo, sin éxito. Daba golpes perdidos sobre su cabeza intentando dar con el chico.

-¡Cat Noir!- Ladybug, aún adolorida, intentó acercarse a los dos. Con ayuda de un boomerang cortesía de su Lucky Charm, rompió las cuerdas que sujetaban una enorme tela publicitaria cerca de ellos, haciendo que esta cayera sobre el villano y lo cegara.

Apenas se vió libre de alejarse del sujeto sin un rasguño, Cat saltó lejos de él.

-Buen tiro, BugaBoo.- dijo con un guiño. Ladybug rodó sus ojos con una ligera sonrisa.- ¿Estás herida?- preguntó acercándose a ella al verla sobar su brazo.

-Descuida.- respondió ella.- Creo que la akuma está en su cinturón de lucha.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Derriba el poste a su lado antes de que logre quitarse esa tela de encima.- indicó señalando la estructura.- Yo me encargaré del resto.

-Entendido.

Aquella estrategia resultó a la perfección, con el poste reteniendo al villano lo suficiente como para que la heroína pudiera acercarse a él y tomar el objeto en el que residía el espíritu maligno.

La magia de la heroína se encargó de regresar todo a la normalidad, incluyendo esto sanar su brazo lastimado. Ambos héroes volvieron a verse entre sí y se acercaron el uno al otro para chocar los puños tras la victoria, pero los Miraculous de Ladybug les indicaron que era hora de salir de allí.

Cat Noir se encargó de distraer a los aficionados de dúo que se acercaban con sus celulares con la esperanza de conseguir una foto con los héroes. Eso le dió suficiente tiempo a Ladybug de correr tras el edificio más cercano para hacer desaparecer su transformación.

Una aliviada Marinette dejó salir un suspiró al darse cuenta de que no había sido vista por nadie. La kwami en sus manos le sonrió.

-Jamás los había visto a tí y a Cat Noir tan sincronizados antes de conocer la identidad secreta del otro.- aseguró la pequeña criatura.

-Supongo que es más fácil confiar el uno en el otro ahora.- respondió la chica con dulzura.

-Eso me ofende, mi Lady.- oyó decir a Cat Noir. El chico finalmente había hallado la forma de alejarse de la multitud y reunirse con su compañera.- ¿No confiabas en mí antes de saber quien era en realidad?- preguntó mientras su transformación desaparecía. Marinette sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada.

No era eso y ambos lo sabían. Simplemente trabajar con el otro se había vuelto una experiencia completamente distinta desde que ambos se dieron cuenta de que todo este tiempo habían estado más cerca de lo que pensaban.

-Hay que irnos.- respondió ella finalmente antes de comenzar su camino de vuelta a la escuela. Pero Adrien la detuvo.

-Hey, no tan rápido.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras tiraba ligeramente de su muñeca para regresarla hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Marinette, antes de abrir sus ojos de par en par al sentir la mano del chico deslizarse por su mentón para acercar su rostro al suyo.

-Me parece recordar que dijiste que tendríamos tiempo para algo luego.- respondió el chico con una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Marinette apenas veía con sus ojos bien abiertos aquella dulce expresión en su rostro, expectante de su respuesta como un niño que espera ser premiado tras una buena acción.

Sin embargo, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que conocieron la identidad del otro no le había dado la suficiente confianza como para dar el primer paso. Intimidada, bajó su mirada, sin saber que esto le daba una impresión errónea al chico frente a ella.

-Ya veo.- dijo este finalmente, dándose por vencido.- Tienes razón, hay que volver a clases.- agregó antes de ponerse en marcha sin siquiera esperarla esta vez.

Marinette le miró triste y quiso decir algo, pero la pena que sentía por su cobardía la hizo callar. ¿Hasta cuando seguiría así?

Las siguientes horas en el college se volvieron largas y tortuosas para la chica. A lo largo del día, Adrien apenas volteaba a verla, sin cruzar palabra. Ella no comprendía por completo su actitud e intentó innumerables veces recordar si había comentado algo que lo hiriera directamente.

Al terminar las clases, Adrien ni siquiera se despidió de ella. Marinette tan solo lo vió alejarse de ella bastante rápido, cosa que solo la hizo sentir peor.

-¿Qué sucede con él ahora?- preguntó Marinette a su kwami con discreción mientras caminaban a casa.- ¿Crees que hice algo malo?

-A como lo veo, Marinette, solo hay una cosa que puede que haga que se comporte tan distante contigo.- respondió la criaturita.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que él piensa que no te agrada...

 ** _Ese momento en el que das cuenta de que no tienes ni una pequeña parte del siguiente capítulo, te sientes la peor persona del mundo y te pones a escribir a toda prisa._**


	7. Chapter 7

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Adrien pensaría una cosa así?- dijo Marinette recostada en su cama mirando directamente al techo de su habitación.

-Bueno, ponte en sus zapatos.- respondió Tikki.- Él ha estado detrás de tí durante un buen tiempo intentando ser más que tu compañero, sin ningún éxito. Ahora que conocen sus identidad, él creyó que tendría una oportunidad, pero tú no pareces demostrar interés alguno en él aún. Tal vez decidió que finalmente es hora de darse por vencido.

-No es que no me interese, ¡es todo lo opuesto!- reclamó la muchacha.- ¡Estoy enamorada de él!

-¡Pero él no lo sabe!- le recordó su kwami.- Debes demostrárselo. No perderás nada. Ahora sabes que Adrien está loco por tí así seas Ladybug o Marinette.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- preguntó Marinette.

-Debes ganarte su corazón de nuevo.- explicó Tikki.- Cat Noir pasó mucho tiempo intentando conquistarse. Ahora es tu turno. Los chicos también tienen derecho a recibir muestras de afecto.

Marinette sonrió dulcemente. Cat Noir realmente había dedicado mucho de su tiempo a acercarse a ella, y esto no había cambiado con Adrien al darse cuenta este de su identidad secreta. Se sentía mal por que él pudiera pensar que todo aquello fuera en vano. Su pequeña compañera tenía razón, y ella tenía un plan.

Temprano al día siguiente se encontró con Cat Noir en el parque. Ella aún conservaba el horario de actividades del chico y sabía perfectamente que se encontraba libre en ese momento, por lo que dedujo que se encontraría en labor de héroe entonces.

-Hola, Cat.- saludó con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado en la orilla del edificio en el que se encontraba.

-Hola.- respondió este imitando el gesto. Ya no lucía tan serio como el dia anterior, pero aún parecía algo distante. Ladybug respiró profundo y prosiguió con su plan.

-¿Sabes? Tengo algo para tí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?- dijo él con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad. La chica le mostró entonces una bufanda negra con pequeños patrones en forma de huellas de gato de color verde por doquier.

-El invierno se acerca, y no voy a permitir que mi gatito se congele si puedo evitarlo. Así que hice esto para tí.- explicó con una dulce sonrisa. Cat miró con ilusión la prenda y luego levantó su mirada hacia la muchacha.

-En asombrosa.- dijo.

-Solo asegúrate de tener cuidado con los tornillos o cualquier otra cosa que pueda deshacerla.- agregó ella mientras colocaba el obsequio al rededor del cuello de su compañero.

-No pasa nada.- respondió él con una sonrisa juguetona.- Entonces tendré un ovillo de lana para jugar.

Ladybug lo miró incrédula, antes de comenzar a reir. Sí, definitivamente su compañero había vuelto a ser el mismo con ella. Cat Noir la miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias...- murmuró. La heroína se sonrojó al instante.

-No es nada.- dijo ella. Cat sonrió y se concentró en su bufanda. Realmente estaba fascinado con esta. Ladybug lo miró un momento, encariñada con su expresión de ilusión. Luego colocó una mano en su mejilla, para hacerlo verla de frente, y se acercó a su rostro. Juntó sus frentes mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Cat la miró fijamente, un poco sorprendido. Acto seguido, cerró sus ojos y estiró un poco sus labios, expectante de que estos se encontraran con los de ella. Ladybug cerró sus ojos también y finalmente besó suavemente a su compañero.

Cat Noir se acercó un poco más y colocó una mano en su espalda. Dejándose llevar por el momento, presionó un poco más sus labios contra los suyos. Su mano subió hasta llegar a su nuca. Una vez allí, enterró con cuidado sus garras entre su cabello oscuro.

Unos segundos más tarde, Ladybug se alejó lentamente, enternecida de la dulce sonrisa en el rostro del chico que vió al abrir sus ojos. Este la miró con sus mejillas tan coloreadas como su máscara y volvió a dejar descansar su frente contra la de ella.

Ladybug rodeó su cuello e inclinó su cabeza para recostarse sobre su hombro. Cat acarició su mejilla contra la de ella, mientras rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. La muchacha suspiró y chilló en su interior.

Misión cumplida.

 ** _Un poco corto, pero me propuse que fuera lo más cursi posible._**


	8. Chapter 8

Un aperezado kwami negro despertó a la mañana siguiente. Aún con sus ojos entrecerrados, estiró sus bracitos hacia los lados intentando inútilmente deshacerse de la pereza que aún permanecía en él. Una vez que logró mantenerse despierto unos segidos, su barriga comenzó a retumbar exigiendo comida. Entonces vió al chico en la cama, aún dormido.

-Oye, Adrien, despierta...- llamó al acercarse a él.- Muero de hambre.- Pero no hubo respuesta.

El rubio, sumido en su sueño, abrazaba el accesorio que el día anterior le hubiere obsequiado su compañera, sujetándolo como si de este dependiera su vida. Aún inconsciente, se podía distinguir una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Adrien...- insistió Plagg tirando de uno de sus mechones rubios.- Quiero comer...- Al notar la bufanda, vió en ella una oportunidad para despertarlo. Mas apenas tiró un centímetro de esta, Adrien reaccionó para tenerla de vuelta, cayendo de su cama en el proceso.

-¡Plagg!- exclamó al ponerse de pie.

-¡Quiero comer!- repitió el kwami.

-Bien, bien... Pero no tenías que hacer eso.- reclamó el chico.

-¿Y qué hacías durmiendo con esa cosa de todas maneras?- preguntó la criatura negra señalando el obsequio en sus manos. Adrien abrió sus ojos de par en par y lo lanzó detrás de él hacia su cama.

-No sé que hablas...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Marinette, la chica no había hecho más que bailar sin ritmo de un lado a otro en su habitación desde que se había levantado.

-Será mejor que te apures, enamorada, o llegarás tarde a la escuela...- le advirtió su kwami antes de ser tomada sin previo aviso en las manos de su portadora, quien comenzó a girar con ella. -¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?- preguntó algo mareada.

-Bueno...- respondió la chica finalmente concentrándose en arreglarse para las clases.- Puede o no estar relacionado con el beso con Adrien...

Cuando por fin ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia la institución, Marinette no hacía más que hablar del chico y de lo mucho que deseaba verlo de una buena vez y abrazarlo. Quizás besarlo también...

-Es tan lindo...- suspiró la muchacha una vez más cuando estuvieron cerca.

-Sería bueno que le mencionaras que gustas de él.- aconsejó Tikki.

-No creo que sea tiempo aún.- respondió Marinette testarudamente.- Será mejor que todo siga su curso.- agregó con una sonrisa. Al levantar la mirada hacia el frente, su rostro se ensombreció. Allí estaba Adrien... y también Chloe...

 ** _De verdad lamento mucho haber tardado tanto para actualizar._**


	9. Chapter 9

Sin mediar palabra, Marinette corrió a esconderse tras los arbustos que se encontraban cerca de la entrada antes de ser vista. Era una distancia suficientemente cercana para escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece? ¿Salimos esta tarde?- preguntó la rubia con un meloso tono de voz al muchacho.

-¿Esta tarde?- repitió Tikki incrédula desde el bolsillo de Marinette.- Imposible. Ustedes habían acordado salir esta tarde a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-Tikki... Ssshh...- silenció Marinette. Le impedía escucharlos.

-Lo lamento, Chloe.- respondió Adrien.- Ya tengo planes para hoy.- La hija del alcalde lo miró molesta, con una ceja alzada.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Marinette, ¿o sí?- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Mariette?- preguntó Adrien.

-Últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con ella, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? Vaya, yo... No lo había notado.- dijo el chico con una inocente sonrisa.

-¿Desde hace cuando salen?- preguntó Chloe con sus brazos cruzados cual oficial de policía en interrogatorio.

-¿Salir? N-No, no. Nosotros no estamos saliendo. ¿O sí? No estoy muy seguro.

-Bueno, eso es extraño.- dijo la rubia.- Por que lo último que supe, fue que ella estaba enam...

-¡Hola, Adrien!- interrumpió Marinette con un saludo al percatarse de lo que la chica estaba por decir.

-Hola, Marinette.- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa. Chloe solo se limitó a soltar un ligero gruñido antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro fingiendo ignorancia.

-No, en absoluto.- aseguró él colocando su brazo tras la espalda de ella para entrar al salón de clases. Ella se limitó a sonreir y caminar con él.

En el camino las palabras de Chloe rebotaban en la cabeza de Adrien. ¿Ellos estaban saliendo? ¿Era así como los demás los percibían? Era una idea errónea, ¿no? Ellos tan solo eran compañeros de lucha contra el crimen y, coincidentemente, también eran compañeros de clases. Ladybug había mencionado un par de veces en el pasado que no podrían ser nada más que compañeros. Eso fue, claro, antes de que descubrieran la identidad del otro.

El beso del día anterior había cambiado algo. Ambos sabían eso. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que cambió?

-Oye, Marinette.- llamó Adrien bajando un poco la velocidad de sus pasos.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué somos?- soltó el chico sin más. Marinette lo miró confundida.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.- aseguró.

-¿Qué soy yo para tí? ¿Soy tu pareja de equipo?

-Sí.- respondió ella sin dudar.

-¿Tu amigo?

-Sí.

-¿Tu compañero?

-Sí.

-¿Tu... novio?

-Sí... No, espera. ¿Qué?- interrumpió ella. Ambos se detuvieron. El rostro del muchacho de ensombreció un poco al ver que ella dudó un poco en esta última opción.- Adrien...

-Te lo dije antes. Con máscara o sin ella, tú sigues siendo Ladybug. Mí Ladybug. Mí... lady.- afirmó él tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Marinette abrió sus ojos de par en par. Su corazón pareció derretirse en su interior.

-¿Tú... hablas en serio?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Adrien asintió con una expresión similar.

-Plagg suele burlarse de mí por que cree que soy demasiado cursi, pero... Oye, ¿estás bien?- dijo alterado al ver como de pronto la chica bajó su mirada al suelo con sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder. Acunando su rostro entre sus manos, lo levantó para fijar sus ojos en los suyos.

-¿Te importaría hablar de esto luego?- pidió ella con su voz entrecortada, pero con una sonrisa aún en sus labios.- Yo... tengo que decirte algo importante también.

-Claro...- respondió él con preocupación. ¿Por qué había reaccionado ella de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso le molestó algo de lo que él dijo?

 ** _Un review nunca está de más..._**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Pero de qué es lo que quiere hablar?- se preguntaba Adrien a sí mismo, siendo inevitablemente oído por Plagg.

-¿Por qué te torturas con eso? Tan sólo espera y lo sabrás.- respondió el kwami ya cansado de escuchar su inseguridad.

-Pero... No puedo esperara. No después de ver su cara. ¿Es que acaso no la viste tú?- preguntó el muchcho insistentemente.

-¿Quién rayos podría ver algo desde tu mochila? ¡Ya relájate!- exigió Plagg. Adrien intentó calmarse. Respiró profundo y miró a su alrededor. Sus compañeros de clases caminaban a su lado o conversaban entre ellos. Era la hora de receso.

De pronto su mirada se cruzó con la chica de cabello oscuro que apenas dejaba el salón de clases. Con una sonrisa y olvidándose por completo de su charla luego de clases, se acercó hacia ella.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó. De inmediato ella levantó la vista y su rostro se iluminó al verle.

-Hola.- saludó dibujando rápidamente una sonrisa en su rostro, como si ocultara algo más.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó él al ver este rápido cambio.

-No, nada.- respondió ella rápidamente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí.- aseguró Marinette, colocando una mirada seria al fijarse su vista en un punto a espaldas del chico. Al voltear este, pudo ver a Chloe. La rubia acomodó su cabello coquetamente al verlo.

-¿Tiene que ver algo con Chloe lo que sucede?- insistió Adrien.

-Yo... nos vemos después.- dijo ella alejándose de allí para encontrarse con su amiga. Si el muchacho no estaba confundido antes, vaya que lo estaba ahora.

Al verla alejarse, Chloe no perdió la oportunidad para acercarse al chico.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó empalagosa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Marinette?- preguntó él con seriedad. Sus brazos cruzados le indicaron que no jugaba.

-¿Hacerle algo a Marinette? ¿Yo? ¡Sería incapaz!- exclamó la rubia con un innecesario dramatismo.- Tan solo conversamos civilizadamente y pusimos en claro un par de cosas...

Adrien la miró fijamente sin estar muy seguro de tomar su palabra como respuesta definitiva. Por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

Tras un lento día escolar, Adrien vió su oportunidad de acercarse a Marinette de nuevo al encontrarla en las puertas de la academia al salir de sus clases. Se aceró efusivo a ella, luciendo orgulloso el obsequio que ella le había entregado el día anterior. Le escuchó conversar con alguien en voz baja. Al no ver a nadie al rededor, asumió que se trataba de su kwami.

-Hola, mi lady.- saludó con una gran sonrisa, sobresaltándola.

-¡Adrien! Hola...- Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa al ver la bufanda al rededor de su cuello.- ¡¿Pero que haces con eso?!- le preguntó entre risas al ver el accesorio.- Yo le obsequié esa bufanda a Cat Noir. Si alguien te ve con eso podría sospechar...

-Lo siento.- dijo él riendo también.- Es que en serio me encanta.- Marinette sonrió enternecida y acercó sus manos a su cuello para arreglarla. No muy lejos de ellos, la mimada hija del alcalde no les quitaba la vista de encima y no dudó en acercarse al ver como la chica de cabello oscuro colocaba sus manos sobre su preciado chico.

-¡Creí que habíamos dejado las cosas en claro!- exclamó a modo de berrinche al acercarse a ellos. Ambos voltearon, pero Marinette desvió la mirada mientras alejaba sus manos de él.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?- le preguntó Adrien.

-No es nada.- respondió Marinette molesta.

-No me gusta que se metan con lo que me pertenece.- aseguró la furiosa rubia.

-Adrien no es de tu propiedad, Chloe.- aseguró Marinette.

-Muy bien. Quiero una explicación ahora.- exigió él.

-Oh, Adrien.- comenzó Chloe como toda una mártir.- Es que Marinette no deja de apartarte de mí. Yo, que soy tu amiga de toda la vida.

-Estás viendo cosas...- aseguró él.- No comprendo por qué te molestas tanto con Marinette. ¡Hablo con muchas chicas todos los días!

-¡¿Pero cómo es que puedes ser tan ciego?!- exclamó ella más que frustrada.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?

-Adrien, en serio. No es nada...- le murmuraba Marinette mientras intentaba tirar de su brazo para salir de allí.

-Oh, no, Marinette. Sí que es algo. Algo muy importante.- reclamó Chloe.- La chica de cabello oscuro intentó alejarse por su cuenta, pero su oponente tiró de su brazo para colocarla frente al chico.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Adrien.- Chloe, basta. Déjala ya.- insistió.

-Dime, mi querido Adrien, ¿cómo puedes estar tan ciego como para no darte cuenta de que Marinette Dupain-Chen está enamorada de tí?

Las mejillas de Marinette se tornaron carmín como nunca antes, mientras que Adrien dejó caer su mandíbula con sorpresa. Chloe creyó haber cumplido su objetivo de humillar a su contrincante, pero supo que se equivocaba al ver como el muchacho se acercó lentamente a la chica a su lado.

-Marinette... ¿eso es cierto?

 _ **Cada review que dejes salvará la vida de un gatito. :3**_


	11. Chapter 11

Una humillada Ladybug merodeaba las estructura superior de la Torre Eiffel. Pensaba en todo lo sucedido ese día. Lo que Adrien le había comentado temprano aún la hacía sentir feliz. Luego recordaba el incidente con Chloe y su expresión cambiaba drásticamente. Estaba furiosa con ella, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba agradecida de que por una vez la rubia abriera su gran boca para algo que resultara beneficioso para ella.

-Mmm... ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, mi Lady?- escuchó preguntar a su compañero a sus espaldas.- ¿Al recuerdo de un beso a caso?- agregó travieso acercándose a ella hasta rozar sus hombros.

-Tal vez...- murmuró la heroína con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se abrazó a sí misma y dirigió su vista a hacia la cuidad a sus pies mientras escuchaba a su compañero acercarse a ella.

-Entonces...- comenzó Cat Noir recostando sus codos sobre una viga de metal cerca de la chica y dejando descansar sus manos sobre sus palmas.- Estás enamorada de mí...- dijo con una gran sonrisa de ilusión.

Ella tan solo dejó salir un suspiro y asintió tímidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior. El chico sintió explotar de felicidad en su interior. Todo ese tiempo la chica que lo hacía suspirar, suspiraba por él a sus espaldas. Y él sin siquiera una pista de eso,

-Ladybug.- llamó, sin obtener respuesta.- Marinette...- dijo nuevamente. Esta vez, la heroína volteó hacia él.

Con una suave sonrisa, Cat Noir deslizó su mano por su mentón, acariciando su piel en su camino hacia su mejilla. Ladybug se acercó poco a poco hacia él y rozó ligeramente sus labios con los del rubio. Él se inclinó hacia ella, pretendiendo que sus intenciones eran besarla. Pero antes de llevar a cabo el esperado momento, se alejó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Creíste que iba a ser tan fácil?- preguntó en un susurro con una seductora voz antes de saltar a la siguiente viga más cercana.

-¿Pero qué...?- Ladybug lo miró confundida.

-Todo este tiempo supiste que estaba loco por tí y tú no comentaste nada.- explicó el héroe divertido, antes de darle voltear su cuerpo aún con su mirada sobre ella.

-No serías capaz...- retó la chica sonriendo también y preparando su yoyo. Cat tan solo guiñó un ojo y echó a correr por la ciudad, seguido de la chica que no dudó ni un segundo en seguir a su gatito.

Ladybug le había negado sus tan apreciados besos varias veces en el pasado sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Ahora, sabía que ella lo quería por igual, pero no pretendía ceder antes ella tan fácil. Es verdad que la heroína mostraba un gran grado de dignidad ante él y él haría lo mismo ahora. Si tanto quería un beso de él ahora, debería conseguirlo por sus propios medios, esforzándose como él lo había hecho antes de todo aquel embrollo.

Entre edificios y árboles, la carrera fue llevada a varias cuadras de distancia desde su punto de inicio. Una persecución entre el dúo de superhéroes que poco a poco se tornaba más seria.

Finalmente el gatuno héroe fue sorprendo por la cuerda del arma de su chica, la cual le aprisionó a un poste de alumbrado, dejándolo cabeza abajo y completamente a merced de su perseguididora.

-¿Vas a besarme ahora?- preguntó entre risas al ver el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de Ladybug.

-Debería atarte con tu cola y dejarte aquí.- respondió ella con sus manos en su cadera en una posición autoritaria.

-No serías capaz...- repitió él la línea dicha por la chica hacía tan solo unos instantes, creyendo que realmente lo haría. Ladybug sonrió antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acercarlo a ella. Finalmente lo besó. Un beso entre pasión y ternura. Cat sonrió contra sus labios. Movió su cabeza un poco hacia a delante, intentando que aquel beso jamás terminara.

Cuando finalmente ella retrocedió unos centímetros, le sonrió. Una expresión dulce que se convirtió en una sonrisa diabólica antes de recoger la cuera de su yoyo y dejar caer al chico al suelo.

-Eso es por hacerme correr detrás de tí por toda la ciudad...- dijo con una expresión triunfante, antes de extender su mano hacia él y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-Lo merecías y lo sabes.- respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora, con la que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Una vez que estuvo de pie, Cat Noir finalmente la tomó entre sus brazos. Ladybug acarició sus mejillas con sus manos delicadamente. De puntillas, intentó igualar su altura para alcanzar sus labios, pero no hubo necesidad luego de que él la levantara y estrellara un beso contra su boca.

Aferrándose a su cuello, Ladybug correspondió al gesto más que encantada. Tan solo unos segundos más tarde, Cat se separó de ella, colocándola de nuevo en el suelo con cuidado.

-¿Q-Quiere que la escolte a su hogar, mi lady?- preguntó galante, sosteniéndola aún por la cintura.

-Gracias, minino.- respondió ella siguiendo su juego con un divertido tono de voz.- Tal vez tenga algo de leche fría para un gatito tan tierno como tú.

-Oye, eso es generalizar.- reclamó él con una ceja alzada.- No todos los gatos bebemos leche todo el tiempo.

-¿Y que te parece si la acompañamos de unas galletas?- ofreció ella divertida de su respuesta.

-Me gusta más esa idea.- dijo el héroe con sus ojos brillantes ante el ofrecimiento de dulces.

Aquella noche transcurrió más tranquila, con ambos héroes disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin secretos ni nada más que ocultar.

 ** _Creo que con esto damos por terminado este fic. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_**

 ** _Esperen el nuevo fic "Especial del día de San Valentín" este domingo. Estoy segura de que atraerá a más de un fan del Ladrien..._**


End file.
